Special Agent Archangel
by Eizan maruyama
Summary: Kira Yamato seorang prajurit berpangkat kapten disebuah organisasi pasukan khusus mendapatkan sebuah misi untuk melindungi seorang dubes negara Plant yang juga seorang putri dari kepala negara Plant yang bernama Lacus Clyne, kira pun membentuk tim dadam misinya. Warning: OOC, Typo, GeJe dkk Seluruh karakter milik Sunrise
1. Chapter 1

_**Special Agent "Archangel"**_

_Chapter 1_

**Let's Begin**

Di sudut pinggiran desa yang tidak terlalu padat penduduk, terlihat kerumunan warga yang berkumpul. (bukan-bukan,, ini bukan kumpulan para pengungsi gunung sinabung atau juga para karyawan yang demo minta naik gaji. Ini cuma warga yang berkumpul). Tampak beberapa orang berbaju seragam (ehmm...ehmm... bukan juga para anggota paskibra atu pramuka...autor banyak ngoceh lama-lama kena timpuk...hehehehe...).

setelah di amati lebih lanjut ternyata yang sedang terjadi adalah sebuah oprasi penangkapan komplotan teroris yang tengah bersembunyi di daerah tersebut. Nampak seorang pria berambut coklat dengan warna mata biru keungu-unguan sedang berbicara mengunakan pengeras suara.

"Kalian sudah di kepung , menyerahlah!" dengan gaya bicara niru inspektur vijay di film india zaman tertulis sebuah nama Kira Yamato. Ya, nama pria itu adalah Kira. kapten dati tim operasi penggerebekan teroris yang sedang terjadi.

Merasa peringatannya di acuhkan oleh para teroris nampak raut kesal di wajah kira, lalu membantingkan alat pengeras suara ketanah dan serta merta berteriak-teriak " Oii... Bakayaro... kau itu tidak dengar atau tuli, kalau kau tidak mau keluar biar aku yang masuk!" sembari melangkah kesal dan membawa sebuah senapan laras pangjang tipe M18. (yang bego autor apa si Kira nya ya.. udah pake Toa malah di banting terus malah teriak-teriak...haha.. autor di keroyok Kiranistic nih kayanya).

"Oii.. Oii.. Kapten, tenang jangan terburu-buru seperti itu" teriak seorang pria berambut hitam dgn warna mata merah tua.

"Urusai.. Shin.. aku sudah muak melihat tingkah meraka yang sok jago." Balas Kira kepada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Shin dengan nada membentak ala senior lg ngospek juniornya. Dan memang kenyataannya Shin itu bawahannya Kira. Shin hanya bisa menepuk jidat melihat tingkah atasannya yang sedang terbakar emosi.

Tidak lama kira sudah berada di depan pintu bangunan berukuran 20x60 meter, tanpa basa basi Kira pun langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut dan memberikan tembakan kedalam ruangan. Para kelompok yang berada di dalam ruangan pun tidak tinggal diam, meraka pun membalas tembakan kira. Namun kemanpuan kira sebagai pimpinan pasukan khusus cukup tangkas untuk menghindari peluru yang di tembakan oleh para komplotan itu, bila di bayangkan gerakan mengelak Kira itu seperti gerakan di film The Matrix dan Rambo yang di gabungkan. Ya seperti itu lah perkiraannya.

Satu persatu korban berjatuhan di pihak teroris akibat kekejaman Kira. (ini yang penjahat siapa sih? Gkgkgk). Tidak sampai satu jam Kira di dalam ruang tersebut, Kira pun keluar dengan gaya slow motion serta di susul dengan efek ledakan yang menambah dramatis suasana. Semua pasukan yang berada di luar termasuk sang assisten Shin Asuka heran melihat aksi pimpinannya yang menghabisi kawanan teroris sendirian dan keluar dengan selamat sehat walafiat...amiiinnnnn...(malah berdoa ni autor...hahaha). Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja raut wajah seluruh pasukan berubah seketika, dari yang tadinya terheran-heran menjadi ketakutan. Bahkan sebagian personil pasukan ada yang gemetar sampai tidak bisa bicara.

"ada apa dengan kalian semua, kenapa kalian memasang muka ketakutan seperti itu melihat ku?" kira nampak kebingungan melihat ekspresi wajah pasukannya.

"oii.. Shin.. Ada apa dengan mu, tidak biasanya mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti begitu? Kamu pikir aku ini setan? Hah?" Kira sukses membuat shin sweet drop.

"iee..kapten.. emm..ano... " belum selesai Shin berbicara, sebuah teriakan terdengar seperti saat pemain bola mencetak goal.

"KIRA YAMATO!" teriakan itu terdengar hingga radius 5km, dan sekarang berbalik membuat kira kaget dan ketakutan. Kira pun menoleh kebelakang perlahan kearah kearan sumber teriakan. Sungguh tak di sangka oleh Kira, di dapatinya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok tinggi besar dengan bekas luka yang ada di wajahnya serta raut wajah yang menyeramkan yang siap menelan tubuh Kira sekali lahap.

"Ko..Komanda Mwu, a..apa kabarnya ko..komandan hari ini? Hehehe" jawab kira yg sweetdrop karena kebingungan mendapati komandannya Mwu La Flaga sudah berada di belakangnya. Gaya kira yang tadinya cool dan niru gaya di film-film hilang semua, berubah jadi gaya siswa SMA ketauan nyontek sama gurunya. Lalu apa yang terjadi? #TAKK! #TAKK! #TAAKK! Kira pun menerima jitakan tepat di kepala dari komandanya yang memang terkenal galak seantero jagat raya.

"BAKAYARO...kau selalu saja membuat masalah, kalo saja ini dalam kondisi yang sebenarnya nyawa mu yang hilang. Mati kau, dimakan cacing kau Kira." Kira hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan teriakan Komandannya yang sedikit mirip Nagabonar dengan baik dan benar. "seharusnya kau mengikuti prosedur simulasi ini, dan memberikan contoh yang baik untuk bawahanmu." Lanjut Uzumi kepada Kira (yapz, adegan diatas semata-mata hanya simulasi latihan penyergapan teroris..hehe..). Namun tidak berhenti disitu. Mwu merasa heran dengan adegan para pemeran teroris yang masih tergeletak, padahal acara latihan sudah selesai berkat prestasi Kira yang telah mendapat penghargaan tiga kali jitakan dikepalanya.

"kenapa mereka masih tiduran disana Shin?" tanya Mwu kepada Shin yang sekarang berada di belakang Mwu.

" A..ano Mwu-sama...mungkin..." Belum selesai bicara dia sudah menerima serangan deathglare dari Kira yang kalo diterjemahkan kira-kira seperti ini: bila kau mengatakannya maka selanjutnya kau yang akan ku buat pingsan.

"Nande.. shin? Mwu menanyakan kembali kepada shin yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"i..iee... Mwu-sama... mungkin mereka kelelahan saja" jawab Shin yang masih sayang pada nyawanya.

"emm.. baiklah.. latihan untuk hari ini sedah cukup, tetapi semua personil harus tetap siap. Karena terorisme bisa terjadi kapan saja dan di mana saja. Jadi, waspadalah..waspadalah.." Mwu pun menutup kegiatan dengan kata-kata favoritnya niru gaya bang Napi.

Semua personil pun membubarkan diri, sebagian membantu anggota lain yang menjadi korban keganasan Kira saat latihan tadi. Begitu juga dengan Shinn dan kira yang hendak meninggalkan tempat latihan. Akan tetapi..

"Kira, Shin, tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Mwu memanggil kira dan shin nampaknnya ada sesuatu hal yang serius.

Mendengarkan di panggil kembali komandannya Kira dan Shin merasakan merinding di sekujur tubuhnya, serasa sedang di ikuti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap menanyakan keimanan mereka. Maklum saja Komandan Mwu erkenal kekejaman nya dalam memberi hukuman. Shin membayanghukuman yang akan di terimanya dari komandanya "celaka, sepertinya aku akan menerima hukuman paling tidak lari 50 keliling lapangan lah aku" sedangkan yang sedang di pikirkan kira "sialan monster ini, jangan jangan aku tidak dapat jatah makan malam lagi". Tak lama Mwu kembali memanggil mereka berdua, kali ini dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"KIRA,, SHIN,, apa kalian tidak mendengar.."

"ha...ha'i komandan..." jawab Kira dan Shin bersaman lalu membalikan badan menghadap Mwu secara perlahan memandang Komandan Mwu dengan penuh keseriusan dengan gaya cool mereka masing-masing untuk menyembunyikan rasa kekharatirannya.

"Kenapa kalian melihat ku seperti itu? Hah!" tanya Mwu yang merasa aneh dengan sikap mereka. Kemudian Shin mengambil posisi jurus yang paling ampuh untuk melawan atasannya itu.

"Aku mohon komandan jangan hukun aku, aku takan membiarkan kapten Kira berbuat bodoh seperti tadi." Shin memohon sambil memeluk erat kaki atasannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak mau di tinggalkan ibunya plus dengan efek puppy eyes, air mata dan ingus yang keluar dari hidung. Mwu hanya mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah shin..#PLAK... permohonan Shin di kabulkan dengan pembukaan sebuah jitakan dari Mwu.

"*sigh* Shin terlalu berleihan." Kira menghelanafas menanggapi santai sembil mengankat bahunya.

"Dasar bodoh, aku memanggil kalian berdua bukan karena akan memberikan hukuman mengerti. Akan ada misi khusus untuk kalian."

"misi..khusus.." balas Kira dan Shin bergantian. Pandangan kira berubah menjadi sorot mata tajam.

"YOSH.. Arigatou Mwu-sama aku akan berusaha keras dan melaksanakan tugas ini sebaik-baiknya. Dan aku pastikan Kapten tidak akan mengacau seperti tadi." Jawab Shin dengan lantang kepada Komandannya dengan sengamat 45, dan #PLAK... kembali disambut jitakan hangat dari sang Kapten.

"selalu saja berlebihan, baka" jawab Kira yang masih mengepalkan tangan pada assisennya itu. "Jadi, sebenarnya misi khusus seperti apa maksud anda" lanjut Kira menanyakan kepada Mwu.

"emm, dengarkan baik baik kalian berdua. Lusa akan datang duta dari negara PLANT dalam rangka meningkatkan kerjasama dalam bidang pertahanan, dan dia merupalan anak dari Presiden PLANT, bernama Lacus Clyne."

" Hemm.. jadi kami akan jadi pengasuh anak dari pemimpin negara yang manja begitu?" potong Kira yang sedikit jengkel.

"jangan memotong dan dengarkan baik-baik." Balas mwu dengan nada datar. Kira dan shin langsung terdiam seakan akan-akan mulutnya di hipnotis Deddy Coubuzer sehingga tidak dapat terbuka setelah mendengarkan komandannya membalas perkatan Kira tadi dengan nada datar. Kira dan Shin tau bila komandannya sudah bersikap dingin seperti itu berarti Misi yang dibertika setingkat misi kelas S.

" Misi kalian nanti jelas menjaga keselamatan Lacus-sama, karena Lacus-sama akan menjadi target para separatis bersenjata Zaft. Bi'a terjadi sesuatu pada Lacus-sama maka itu jelas akan menimbulkan konflik antara ORB dan PLANT, apa kalian mengerti.

"ah, watakatta.. wakatta.. tapi berapa orang yang di percayakan untuk menjadi pengawalannya selama kunjungan Lacus-sama" kata Shin yang berbicara dengan gaya anak kecil. Mwu hanya sweetdrop melihat sikap Shin yang memang selalu begitu bila dia kalam kondisi seriusnya..(memang sikap shin kan memang aneh..gkgkgk...autor bakalan jadi target pencarian para Shinnisme). Lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"hanya 3 orang yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadi lacus-sama, yaitu kalian berdua dan satu orang dari Unit Sniper. Dan kau Kira, kau yang memimpin. Tidak boleh ada satu kesalahan pu. Apa kau mengerti Kira?" yang selanjutnya di balas dengan anggukan kepala Kira.

"ah..aku mengerti Komandan. Anda bisa mengandalkan ku. Tetapi siapa orang yang dari Unit sniper itu?

"benar juga seharusnya dia sudah ada disini, munkin kalian suddah mengenalnya."

"Kami,, mengenalnya,," lanjut Shinn menegaskan

"Unit,, Sniper.." Kira sedikit curiga dengan perkataan Mwu.

"JANGAN-JANGAN?" Kira dan Shin tiba2 terkejut. Tak lama kemudian terdengar seseorang yang berteriak sambil berlari kearah mereka.

"Oii.. minna..maaf aku terlambat..." teriak orang itu pada Kira dan Shin.

"Athrun?.. Oii..Oii.. komandan Mwu kenapa satu orang lagi mesti dia?" kira memprotes kepada Mwu

"sepertinya ini akan menjadi misi yang lebih sulit dari perkiraan ku Kapten." Sambung Shin sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

~ T.B.C ~


	2. Chapter 2

Special Agent "Archangel"

_Chapter 2_

**Ketenaran Yang Merepotkan**

Athrun Zala seorang pria berambut biru tua bermata keungu-unguan itu menghampiri Mwu, Kira, dan Shinn dengan nafas yang hampir habis "Ahh ... ahh ... _gomennasai_ Mwu-sama ... tadi aku," belum selesai Athrun berbicara namun sudah dipotong oleh Kira.

"Tadi kau kesulitan menghindari para fans mu itu, hah ... "dengan nada bicara Kira yang sedikit ketus.

"_Moi, _Kira ... kita bicarakan nanti saja di ruangan ku. Dan kalian berdua juga ikut," kata Mwu sambil menunjuk pada Shinn dan Athrun yang masih terlihat kelelahan karena habis berlari seperti dalam perlombaan lari maraton sedangkan Kira hanya menundukan kepala pada Mwu sebagai ucapan permintaan memohon maaf lalu mengikuti Mwu.

Setibanya di Markas Komando Archangel, mereka langsung menuju ruangan Mwu. Kira masih terlihat kesal atas keputusan komandan Mwu yang memasukan Athrun kedalam timnya. "Shinn ... Athrun ... kalian tunggu dulu di luar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Kira trlebih dahulu," lalu Mwu dan Kira pun masuk kedalam ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Sementar didalam ruang komandan, baru saja Mwu duduk dikursinya #BRUAAKK ... Kira menggebrak keras meja Mwu seperti yang dilakukan seorang artis Arya Wiguna diacara gosip di TV. Tetapi tidak disertai sengan ucapan demi Tuhan tentunya.

"Komandan ... kenapa harus anak itu? Bukankah masih banyak anggota lain yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata dari unit sniper?" protes keras Kira pada Mwu akhirnya keluar sudah seperti erupsi Gunung Sinabung setelah dia pendam selama diperjalanan. Beruntunng didalam ruangan hanya ada Mwu sehingga tidak ada korban dari erupsinya Kira, nampaknya mwu sudah memperkirakan dengan baik.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain Kira ... saat ini Athrun yang terbaik dibidangnya lagi pula Lacus-sama akan tiba di Orb lusa besok dan kita tidak ada waktu untuk melatih yang lain, mau tidak mau kita harus membentuk tim khusus dengan anggota yang sudah siap 100%."

"_NANI! _Dia akan tiba di Orb lusa besok? Bagaimana bisa semendadak ini?" Kira menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Hehe ... maaf sebelumnya Kira, sebenarnya surat perintahnya sudah di berikan sebulan yang lalu tapi aku lupa" jawab Mwu enteng menegaskan dengan alasan lupa yang dilanjutkan dengan tanggapan deathglare dari Kira. "Ehemm ... kembali ke masalah pengrekrutan Athrun kedalam tim saya rasa tidak ada masalahkan, mangingat skill yang dimiliki oleh Athrun sendiri."

"Permasalahannya bukan seperti itu komandan, yang jadi permasalahanya adalah ketenaran Athrun yang berlebih dan kenyamanannya dalam ketenarannya sendiri. Tidak lucu apabila nanti saat dia bertugas untuk menjadi sniper di atas gedung lalu ketahuan para _fans_nya yang selalu membuntutinya, tiba-tiba fansnya berkata 'Athrun-san ... hai Athrun-san ... sedang apa disini' lalu Athrun menjawab 'hai juga aku sedang berjaga nona yang cantik' kemudian fansnya berkata lagi 'wah Athrun-san k'ren deh, boleh aku mencoba mengintai' karena Athrun merasa tidak enak menolak permintaan dari _fans_ wanitanya itu maka dia berkata 'oh ya silahkan, aku tidak menolak keinginan wanita secantik nona' kemudian Athrun memberikan senjatanya, kemudian secara tidak sengaja _fans_nya itu melihat Lacus dan meras takut tersaingi lalu berkata lagi begini pada Athrun 'Athrun-san sepertinya aku melihat penjahat, boleh aku tembak?' dengan alasan yang tadi Atrun berkata lagi "oh silahkan nona, apapun itu untuk nona yang cantik' lalu BANG ... Lacus tertembak mati dia, dikuburnya dia, dimakan cacing dia," Lanjut protes Kira pada Mwu panjang lebar yang dijelaskan lengkap dengan menirukan gaya Athrun yang sok playboy dan gaya _fansgirl _Athrun yang kecentilan secara bergantian. Mwu hanya menggembungkan pipi menahan tawa melilat tingkah Kira yang berlebihan, karena kalau di pikir secara logika saja tidak mungkin orang awam bisa menembak dari jarak ratusan meter apa lagi seorang wanita. "aada yang aneh komandan?" Kira balik bertanya pada Mwu karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi komandannya itu, untung saja rungan Mwu kedap suara sehinggan Shinn dan Athrun yang berada diluar ditak mendengar.

Wajar saja Kira hafal gelagat Athrun, itu karena Kira sudah kenal Athrun sejak masih di bangku sekolah dasar.

"ah ... tidak ada apa-apa Kira," jawab Mwu simpel lalu menghadap kebelakang dan tertawa kecil. "Kira, sudahlah aku percaya pada mu 100%," tambah Mwu kepada Kira sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kira lengkap dengan cengiran khas guru Gai yang bersinar pada Rock Lee di manga Naruto, sedangkan Kira hanya diam tanpa respon dengan tatapan yang menirukan Kakashi.

Kira masih belum menerima keputusan dari komandannya namun kira harus menghentikan pembicaraannya itu dan menerima dengan terpaksa setelah tiba-tiba terdengar keras suara pintu ruangan yang di dobrak. Mwu dan Kira yang berada di ruangan kaget bukan main setelah melihat sang pendobraknya itu adalah Shinn yang disertai dengan msuknya Athrun dengan terburu-buru lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Terlihat raut wajah kecemasan keduanya yang membuat suasana semakin mencekan di dalam ruangan.

"_Go-gomen_ ... Mwu-sama ... kondisi si-si-siaga 1 ... kita diserang," kata Shinn yang tiba-tiba saja menjdi gagap, Kira dan Mwu merasakan perasan yang tidak enak.

"Mungkinkah ini ulah mereka?" belum Mwu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kira dengan sigap berlari kearah pintu.

"kaian berdua menyingkir dari pintu, biar aku yang melihat kondisi diluar," perintah Kira kepada kedua bawahannya itu untuk menjauh. Shinn dan Athrun pun mengikuti perintah kaptennya itu. Kira membuka sedikit pintu, kemudian Kira melihat kondisi diluar rungan celah pintu tersebut. Begitu kagetnya Kira melihat kekacauan yang tengah terjadi. Kemudian #kreekkk ... tiba-tiba kira membuka pintu lebar sehingga semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan dapat melihat kondisi yang ada diluar termasuk Mwu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar jerit histeris dari orang-orang yang berada diluar ruangan.

"AAHHHH ... ATHRUN-SAN ... ATHRUN-SAN ... _AISHITERU!"_

Kemudian Kira menutup kembali pintu dengan sangat keras, terlihat raut kesal di wajah Kira.

"Shinn ... kenapa apa yang katan tadi berlebihan, Hah?" tanya Kira pada Shinn yang sedari tadi ketakutan.

"Emm ... _ano_ ... mereka berjumlah banyak kapten, dan aku rasa membahayakan jiwa Athrun nantinya," Jawab Shinn yang sweetdrop melihat Kira yang hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"dan kau Athrun kenapa mesti memasang muka cemas seperti itu?" taya Kira yang sambil menunjuk kearah Athrun.

"Ahh ... iya tadi Shinn menarik ku untuk masuk ruangan. Emm ... sebenarnya aku merasa cemas karena para nona-nona cantik yang berada berada di luar menjadi terlantar," jawab Athrun ringan sambil sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya mirip iklan produk shampo di TV.

Dengan begitu bukan erupsi lagi tapi gempa yang di sertai dengan tsunami. #BAG ...BUG ... DAG ... DIG ... DUG ... JUG ... GIJAK ... GIJUK ... GIJAK ... GIJUK ... korban pun berjatuhan akibat gempa dan tsunami Kira yang teridetifikasi bernama Shinn dan Athrun. Sedangkan komandannya, Mwu hanya mengabaikan bencana tersebut dengan meminum secangkir teh di mejanya tak mau tau tentang orang-orang yang menjadi korban bncana tadi.

" Komandan, jangan diam saja. Lalu apa sekarang perintahnya?" tanya Kira pada Mwu yang masih terbawa emosinya.

"Ehemm ... baiklah kalo begitu, seperti yang saya beritahukan pada kalian dilapangan bahwa akan datang duta dari negara Plant dalam rangka untuk membahas kerjasama di bidang keamanan dan ketahanan kedua negara. Beliau akan tiba lusa besok. Kalian bertiga di tugaskan sebagai pengawal pribadi duta dari negara Plant, kalian bertnggung jawab penuh atas keselamat beliau. Dan kamu Kira, aku tugaskan sebagai pemimpin dalam misi ini. Selain tugas pengawalan kalian juga harus memperhatikan setiap lokasi yang akan di lewati secara detail terlebih dahulu, semua kegiatan yang mencurigakan harap segera melaporkan ke bagian C.I.C untuk tidakan lebih lanjut apabila memerlukan bantuan, mengerti?" kata Mwu yang panang lebar menjelaskan panjang lebar pada para anak buah kepercayaannya itu.

"dimengerti ... " jawab ketiganya bersamaan.

"bila sampai misi ini gagal aku pstikan hidup kalian akan menderita ... hii ...hii ... hii," Mwu menegaskan dengan mengeluarkan _facedemon _miliknya yang di iringi rasa ngeri dan merinding ketiga pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya," tambah Mwu yang mempersilahkan ketiganya keluar pulang.

"Aahh ... hampir aku lupa ... Athrun ... SINGKIRKAN FANS MU ITU DARI DRPAN RUANGAN KU," bentak mwu pada Athrun.

"Serahkan semuanya pada si tampan Athrun ini" jawab Athrun santai dengan gaya so cool nya, sedangkan Kira dan Shinn hanya memandang datar tingkah Athrun.

Komandan Mwu pun kembali meminum tehnya dengan santainya.

Sementara itu disuatu tempat di Plant, seorang gaadis muda tengah sibuk bejibaku dengan baju dan beberapa kertas.

"Murrue-san ... sekarang aku harus siapkan apa lagi?" tanya gadis tersebut pada seorang wanita berambut hitam bernama Murrue.

"Cukup itu saja yang di bawa tidak mungkin semua dibawa, kita ke Orb bukan mau pindah," jawab Murrue dengan sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Aahh ... tapi aku disana kan ingin sekaligus jalan-jalan," jawab gadis itu manja.

"Nona ... tidak bisa kalu presiden mengetahui bisa jadi masalah besar," kata Murrue mengingatkan pada gadis tersebut.

"Tenang saja aku sudah dapat izin dari ayah, jadi tidak akan kena marah," jawab ringan gadis tersebut sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, murrue hanya mengehela nafas panjang melihat tingkah manjanya. "murrue-san jangan diam saja, ayo berangkat!" murrue pun mengikuti gadis tersebut.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang di Orb ... " teriak gadis itu kegirangan

~T.B.C~


	3. Chapter 3

Special Agent "Archangel"

_Chapter 3_

**Guardian Plan**

"Nona Lacus, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu ... lebih baik nona periksa lagi barang bawaan nona," kata Murrue kembali menasehati gadis berambut pink bernama Lacus agar tikdak terburu-buru.

"_Hai ... hai ... _aku sudah yakin tiddak ada yang tertinggal, semua sudah lengkap Murrue-san," jawab Lacus santai menanggapi pertanyaan dari pengawal yang sekaligus asistennya itu.

"Apa nona yakin, Bagaimana dengan alat kecantikan nona?" kata Murrue yang kembali bertanya pada Lacus.

"Sudah," jawab singkat Lacus sambil berjalan menarik koper menuju ke arah sebuah mobil yang tengah terparkir di halaman kediaman kelurga Clyne yang luasnya sama seperti lapangan sepak bola Gelora Bung Karno. Disamping mobil tersebut sudah menunggu dua orang pria mengenakan tuxedo rapih lengkap dengan dasi, satu orang pria berkulit gelap berambut kuning sedangkan yang satunya pria berkulik pucat berambut putih.

Setibanya didepan mobil kedua pria tersebut membungkukan badan kepada Lacus memberikan salam.

"Semua persiapan keberangkatan Lacus-sama sudah selesai, kita bisa berangkat sekarang," kata pria berkulit gelap kepada Lacus, lalu membawa koper lacus untuk dimasukan kedalam mobil.

"_Arigatou_ Dierka-san," jawab Lacus kepada pria berkulit gelap yang bernama Dierka.

"Kami juga menerima kabar bahwa persiapan penyambutan nona di Orb sudah siap, dan mereka juga telah membentuk tim khusus untuk menjadi pengawal khusus Lacus-sama selama berada disana," kata pria berkulit pucat memambahkan.

"_sou ka ... _emm ... maksud Yzak-san mereka membentuk tim khusus itu apa?" tanya Lacus yang sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan pria berkulit pucat yang di panggilnya Yzak.

"Yzak dan Dierka tidak bisa bersama kita berangkat ke Orb dikarenakan ada tugas lain disini nona, sehingga kami mengirim permohonan khusus kepada perintah orb untuk membantu dalam pengawalan nona selama berada di Orb. Ditambah Yzak dan Dierka yang kurang memahami kondisi situasi di Orb yang ada sedikit masalah memaksa kami meminta keamanan dari pihak Orb untuk menjaga keselamatan nona," kata Murrue menjelaskan pada Lacus atas jawabannya tadi pada Yzak.

"Emm ... padahal aku ingin bersenang senang dengan kalian berdua juga disana," tambah Lacus yang sedikit kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Lacus-sama sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut ... aku ...ingin ... hiks ... hiks ... menemui seseorang disana ... hiks ... ,"kata Dierka sambil menagis sendu pada Lacus.

"_Yare-yare _... kau ini berlebihan sekali, ingin bertemu Mirillia sampai mmenangis begitu," kata Yzak menanggapi sikap Dierka yang terkesan melancolis berlebihan.

"Apa katamu Vampire? Kau tidak akan tau seperti apa yang aku rasakan, coba saja kalau saja Shiho berada di posisi Mirillia sekarang, kau pun akan melakukan apa yang aku lakukan. Dasar kau vampire bodoh," balas Dierka ketus yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Yzak padanya.

"Hey kau iblis hitam ... jangan libatkan Shiho ku tercinta mengerti, dan jangn kau samakan aku dengan mu yang cengeng itu," giliran Yzak yang tidak terima ucapan Dierka.

"Apa katamu! Tercinta ... biasanya saja kau diacuhkan oleh shiho, wajar saja kau tidak mau disamakan dengan ku karena perbedaannya terlalu jauh. Mirillia menerima dan menanggapi ku, sedangkan Shiho menjauhimu karena kau vampire, hahaha ..." kata Dierka kembali menambah olokan untuk Yzak sambil tertawa yang membuat suasana semakin memanas, nampak ada pancaran listik dari mata mereka pada saat saling menatap. Murrue menghela nafas panjang melihat dua mahluk didepannya sedang berperang kata-kata yang dilanjutkan dengan acara saling cubit-cubitan lalu cakar-cakaran kemudian diakhiri dengan saling berguling-guling.

"Mulai lagi mereka berdua, tidak pernah berubah" kata Murrue singkat sedangkan lacus hanya sweetdrop saja melihat kelakuan kedua pengwalnya yang juga teman semasa kecilnya.

"Oh iya ... nona Lacus apa arsip yang akan di serahkan pada pemimpin Orb sudah dibawa?" Murrue kembali menanyakan tentang kesiapan Lacus berangkat.

"Emm ... tenang saja Murrue-san, semua arsip sudah ada disi-ni ...," tiba-tiba lacus berhenti bicara lalu mencari sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya. "Hyaaaa ... aku lupa mempersiapkannya," Lacus langsung berlari kembali kedalam rumah karena harus mencari barang yang ditanyakan Murrue.

"Sama saja dia juga tidak berubah selalu teledor, terburu-buru, dan pelupa" kata Murrue sambil menepuk jidatnya sedangkan Yzak dan Dierka yang dari tadi sibuk dengan urusan mereka bertengkar menatap heran Lacus yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

Sementar itu di Marko Archangel empat orang pria tengah melakkukan rapat perncanaan skema pengamanan Lacus Clyne.

"Sepertinya kalian memerlukan paling tidak dua orang anggota C.I.C untuk menghubungkan informasi ke pusat. Dalam misi ini aku akan harap kau bisa memilih anggota C.I.C yang tebaik Kira," kata Mwu menjelaskan pada Kira.

"_Wakatta ... _serahkan pemilihan ini pada ku komandan, aku sudah mengantongi satu nama yang bisa diandalkan," jawab Kira dengan percaya diri.

"tetapi kapten ... anggota C.I.C bukakah kebanyakan wanita? Dan di tim kita ada dia," kata Shinn pada kira sambil menujuk athrun yang sedari tadi hanya menciumi wangi bunga yang berada di meja walau pun bunga itu hanyalah bunga imitasi yang terbuat dari plastik. "merepotkan sekali," tambah Shinn sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah acak-acak.

"Selalu berlebihan ... srrrttttttt ... " balas Kira singkat atas tingkah Shinn yang memang terhitung terlalu over sambil menyeruput kopi yang berada di meja.

"Hmm ... hmm ... _that's right,_ " Mwu menambahkan menyetujui tanggapan Kira sambil menganggukan kepalanya, sedangkan Athrun sebagai pelaku yang di bicarakan hanya memberikan senyuman khas _Boyband lengkap_ lengkap dengan sinar yang terpancar dari giginya serta kedipan mata pada Shinn yang membuat Shinn tidak lagi mengacak-acak rambutnya tapi membenurkan kepalanya ke meja. "oh iya, siapa satu orang yang kamu maksud itu Kira?" baru saja Mwu menanyakan pada Kira dengan hitungan persekian detik pintu ruangan mendadak ambruk. Terlihat bayangan seseorang tengah berdiri didepan pintu, seisi urangan yang lebih tepatnya hanya ada 4 orang itu kaget sekaget-kagetnya terkecuali Kira yang dengan santai menikmati secangkir kopinya. Lama kelamaan banyangan itu semakin jelas, terlihat seperti seorang wanita berambut pendek.

"Kapten, yang anda maksud tadi itu ... " belum selesai Shinn berbicara Mwu sudah memotong.

"Mirillia ... yang kau maksud tadi Kira?" potong Mwu kembali bertanya ada Kira. Sedangkan Shinn hanya melotot dan mulut yang terbuka lebar bagi kudanil sedang mangap karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya didepan pintu baik melihat dengan mata biasa, mata batin, mata hati, sampai mata kakinya sendiri.

"Srrrttttttt ... benar sekali komandan, dialah orangnya." Jawab Kira dengan santai sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Ma ... maaf ... tadi pintunya aku coba dorong didak mau terbuka aku taring juga tidak bisa, jadi aku dobrak barusan," Mirillia meminta maaf atas pintu yang telah dia buka dengan paksa itu.

"PINTU ITU DIGESER ... BUKAN DIDORONG ATAU DITARIK ... _BAKA_!" jawab Mw yang kesal atas terapi shock yang diberikan oleh Mirillia.

"KENAPA TIDAK MENGETUK PINTU DULU SIH KALAU MAU MASUK !" Shinn menambahkan karena ikut kesal dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi padahal mereka berdua juga menambah gaduh karena berteriak-teriak.

"Hmmmm ... berlebihan ... srrrtttttt ..." Kira menanggapi tingkah Mwu dan Shinn yang kesal dengan santai bersama dengan segelas kopinya yang di teruskan degan tatapan _deathglare _dari Mwu dan Shinn tentunya.

"Ma ... maaf komandan ... maafkan aku," Mirrilia meminta maaf pada Mwu sambil membungkkan badan. "Dan saya minta maaf juga bila kurang sopan ... Letnan Shinn Asuka ..." Mirillia meminta maaf juga pada Shinn akan tetapi dengan tambahan yang berbeda yaitu dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuat Shinn merinding serta menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Athrun yang juga berada diruangan tidak bergerak sama sekali bahkan berkedip pun tidak. Tanpa diduga Athrun bergerak dengan cepat kearah meja, kemudian mengambil bunga yang berada dimeja. Athrun lalu berlari kearah pintu dan berhenti tepat didepan Mirillia lengkap dengan bunga yang dibawanya. Mirillia hanya menatap heran apa yang dilakuan oleh Athrun.

"Hai nona yang cantik ... namaku Athrun lengkapya Athrun Zala, panggil saja aku Ath agar kita bisa lebih akrab. Oh iya, bagai mana aku harus memanggil namamu? Bagaimana kalau aku memanggil mu dengan Mi-chan? Tidak apa-apa kan Mi-chan yang cantik?" dengan gaya playboy Athrun kepada Mirillia yang disertai dengan efek cahaya yang bersinar sebagai background mirip bagian drama di film-film amine. "Ini setangkai bunga dari ku sebagai tanda perkenalan kita Mi-chan," lalu Athrun memberikann bunga yang di bawanya pada Mirillia dengan gaya sambil beerjongkok. Melihat semua yang dilakukan Athrun siapun wanita akan terpesona dan luluh hatinya, Mirillia membalas sikap Athrun dengan senyuman manis dan #BUUGGG ... Mirillia memberikan Athrun sebuah salam perkenalan dengan tendangan keras dimuka Athrun. Seketika Athrun terkapar dilantai lengkap dengan sebuah cap alas sepatu pantofel Mirillia.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan bodoh? Kau pikir aku sama dengan para _fansgirl _mu itu ... hah?" kata Mirrilia membalas semua perkataan manis Athrun sambil memberikan _facedevil_ pada Athrun yang masih terkapar. "Dan satu lagi ... jangan pernah memanggil aku Mi-chan karena yang boleh memanggilku begitu hanya seseorang yang menisi hatiku ini," Mirillia menambahkan pada Athrun sambil memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya dan merubah raut wajahnya dari _facedevil _meenjadi face_angel_ saat membayangkan seorang pria dengan kulit berwana coklat berambut kuning yang dalam bayangan Mirillia tengah tersenyum padanya.

"se ... senang berkenalan dengan nona," jawab Athrun yang berusaha setengah mati bicara sebelum pingsan.

"ahh ... aku mengerti maksud mu memilih Mirillia ... karena dia tidak terpengaruh oleh rayuan gombal Athrun kan? Sehingga tidak akan mengganggu kinerja tim nanti, pilihan mu ini sangat cerdas Kira ... hmm ... hmm" kata Mwu sambil manggut-manggut memuji pemikiran Kira. Sedangkan Kira tetap menikmati meminum kopinya yang dari tadi tidak habis.

Shinn tengah berjibaku dengan pikirannya sendiri setelah tadi menerima serangan tatapan maut dari Mirillia. Shinn menundukan kepala dan mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya. Dalam pikiran Shinn berkata 'Kenapa tim ini kanyak dihuni mahluk yang mengerikan? Sudah cukup dengan ada kapten dan komandan yang seperti monster bersaudara, sekarang ditambah Mirillia _senpai_ yang di balik kecantikannya tersemunyi monster yang juga menakutkan, oh malangnya nasib ku ini,' Shinn membayangkan ketiga orang itu seperti monster dengan tanduk dan taring yang setiap saat siap memakannya.

"Kira ... Lalu siapa C.I.C yang kedua untuk menemani Mirillia," Mwu kembali bertanya pada Kira.

"Tidak masalah siapun menjadi rekan Mirillia, untuk memilih C.I.C yang kedua aku serahkan pada Mirillia," jawab Kira singkat atas pertanyaan Mwu.

"Emm ... begitu ... baiklah Mirillia aku harap kau bisa memilih yang terbaik untuk menjadi rekan mu, dan aku harap besok dia sudah siap," kata Mwu menegaskan pada Mirillia.

"Dimengerti ... aku akan persiapkan segala sesuatunya," jawab Mirillia.

"Besok tepat pukul 9.00 pagi kedutaan Plant akan tiba bagai mana dengan rencana mu Kira?" Mwu melanjutkan pokok pembahasan dalam rapat.

"Besok kita lakukan penyambutan seperti biasa, karena tidak mungkin para separatis Zaft akan mulai bergerak. Mereka bukan orang yang begitu bodoh seingga ceroboh dalam bergerak, mereka akan memikirkan para keamanan yang mengantarkan kedutaan Plant. Mereka juga sangat berhati-hati dengan awak media yang akan juga hadir meliput esok hari, ditambah aku juga mendengar kedutaan Plant yang bernama Lacus itu sangat terkenal dan mempunyai bakat menjadi bintang di dunia entertaiment kita bisa menggunakan itu sebagai perisai," Kira menjelaskan rencana dan analisa lapangan secara terperinci pada Mwu.

Mwu hanya diam menanggapi penjelasan dari Kira yang menurutnya sangat akutrat. Dalam hati Mwu berkata 'Anak ini memang ahli strategi yang jenius, baik membuat rencana penyerangan atau pertahanan secara cepat dan tepat. Padahal dia baru menerima data tentang Lacus dan daftar acara setelah selesai latihan simulasi, tetapi pemahamannya sama seperti orang yang sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama.'

"baiklah ... dengan begini semuanya sudah selesai. Aku serahkan semua pada mu Kira, dan yang lain harap mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. tidak boleh ada kesalahan sedikitpun yang dapat membahayakan Lacus-sama selama dia berada di Orb, bisa di mengerti ..." kata Mwu menjelaskan pada semua.

"_Yes ... Sir ..._" jawab Kira, Shinn, dan Mirillia secara serentak.

"_Ye ... yes ... Ssss ... Siiirrrr ..._" terakhir Athrun yang menjawab dengan susah payah sambil terbaring di lantaik karena masih menerima efek samping dari adegan _action_ Mirillia tadi.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan yang gelap terlihat bayangan beberapa orang yang tengah berkumpul. Nampat terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan topeng dalam kumpulan orang-rang yang berada di ruangan tersebut

"Sodara-sodarku ... sebentar lagi apa yang menjadi impian kita akan segera menjadi kenyataan," kata pria bertopeng itu dengan sebuah senyuman jahatnya.

~ T.B.C ~


	4. Chapter 4

Halo semuanya akhirnya selesai juga Autor bikin ni Chapter.

Autor minta maaf ya atas keterlambatan update soalnya kemarin-kemarin notebook Autornya masuk U.G.K alias Unit Gawat Komputer dan harus dirawat beberapa minggu. Gomen kudasai ... (u.u)

Kira: Autornya kebanyakan alasan tuh, bilang aja kalau lagi males.

Athrun+Shinn: mulai malas ... mulai malas ... #sambil joget ala iklan stiker.

DIIIAAAAAMMMMM !

Mainkan saja peran masing-masing. Bisa di mengerti?

Kira+Athrun+Shinn: SIAAAPPP ... PAAAAKKKKK ...

Bagus kalo begitu.

Dari pada kebanyakan bicara dengan tiga karakter yang gila dan Autornya juga yang sama gila, jadi selamat meembaca ya ...

Special Agent "Archangel"

_Chapter 4_

**Angel and Demon**

Keesokan harinya pada pukul 09.00 pagi di bandara tengah sibuk mempersiapkan penyambutan kedutaan Plant yang akan segera tiba. Orang-orang banyak berlalu-lalang kesana kemari, baik dari kru bandara, instasi pemerintahan, wartawan, pendekor, tukang bunga, pemasang karpet merah, bagian ligthing, cameraman, sutradara, pedangan asongan sampai tukang es campur. Begitu pula dengan Kira dan tim nya yang sudah _stanby _ dari subuh untuk mengamankan jalannya proses penyambutan tersebut.

"Haduh ... kepala ku pusing melihat orang-orang tidak karuan lewat dari tadi," kata Shinn yang berbicara sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau ini mabuk darat karena melihat orang lain berjalan? Minum obat merk Antimo sana," balas Kira dingin dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Apa itu obat pusing Kapten?" Shinn balik bertanya pada Kira.

"Itu obat anti serangga," jawab Kira singkat. Shinn hanya menahan kesal pada Kira dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ahhh ... dibawa enjoy saja kawan ... lihatlah disekitar mu begitu banyak mahluk ciptaan tuhan yang indah ... amat banyak menghias bandara ... aku ingin terbang dan menari ... jauh tinggi ketempat meraka berada..." sambung athrun sambil merangkul Shinn lengkap dengan gaya sok kecakepanya. Sedangkan Shinn yang diajaknya bicara hanya diam karena tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Ahtrun.

"mereka berdua sama saja ..." Kira menghela nafas pangjang melihat tingkah kedua rekannya itu.

Sementara Athrun dan Shinn tengah mengobrol tiba-tiba ponsel Kira berbunyi. Kira melihat ponselnya, akan tetapi terlihat sedikit kebingungan diraut wajah Kira saat melihat nomber yang tertera _unknow _atau dengan kata lain nomber tersebut tidak ada di ponsel Kira. Kira pun mengangkat ponselnya, kemudiaan terdengan suara seorang wanita.

"_Moshi .. moshi ... _dengan kapten Kira Yamato?" tanya gadis yang menelpon Kira.

"_I_ya ... dengan saya sendiri," jawab Kira simple.

"Emm ... ano ... saya Meyrin ... saya ditungaskan untuk mendampingi senior Mirillia sebagai assisten C.I.C nya ... mohon bantuannya ..." gadis yang bernama Meyrin ditelpon itu menjelaskan pada Kira.

"BAKA ... kenapa kamu malah menelpon ku lewat ponsel, seharusnya kamu menggunakan fasilitas komunikasi mu," Meyrin pun kena semprot Kira yang melakukan hal di luar tugasnya. Bentakan kira juga cukup membuat kedua bawahannya yang berada disitu berdiam diri dan melihat kearah Kaptennya itu.

"_Go ... gomennasai _... aku mendapatkan perintah langsung dari senior Mirillia untuk menghubungi anda secara langsung, _gomennasai_ ..." jawab gadis bernama Meyrin itu disertai permintaan maafnya. Kira tidak berbicara lagi dan langsung menutup telponnya.

"Mirrillia masih saja melakukan hal seperti ini," Kira bergumam sendiri setelah menutup telponnya. Kemudian kira menekan tombol pada benda berbentuk kotak yang menempel di pinggan sebelah kanannya lalu berbicara menggunakan microphone.

"Kira Yamato memanggil C.I.C," kata Kira menghubungi kru C.I.C.

"C.I.C, kru Mirillia ... silahkan masuk Kapten," jawab Mirillia menjawab dengan formal panggilan Kira sambil menahan tawa di ruang C.I.C.

"Oii ... Mirillia kau ini selalu saja seperti itu ya," Kira berbicara dengan nada yang cukup pelan, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hahahaha ... sedikit hiburan Kira ... jangan terlalu tegang begitu. Lagi pula Meyrin anak baik ko, dia juga manis loh. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tidak suka perempuan ya? Hahahahah ..." jawab Mirrilia menggoda Kira sambil tertawa. Sementara meyrin yang juga berada di ruang C.I.C mulai terlihat warna merah di pipinya.

"Enak saja ... aku masih normal ..." jawab Kira dingin.

"Hahahaha ... aku becanda Kira ... serius amat sih ... santai sedikit napa," Mirillia kembali tertawa mendengarkan nada bicaara kawannya itu. "Ayolah Kira ... jangan terlalu memikirkan yang terjadi pada Flay lagi," kata Mirllia menabahkan, sedangkan Kira hanya diam. "Ahh ... maaf seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu," Mirillia meminta maaf karena merasa malah mengingatkan hal yang menyedihkann pada Kira.

"Aku akan kembali pada _post_," jawab Kira singgkat kemudian mematikan komunikasinya.

"Oii ... Kira ..." Panggil Mirillia pada Kira. "Aisshhhh ... salah bicara aku sepertinya," kata Mirillia menyesali perkataannya pada Kira sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri. Meyrin yang berada di ruangan hanya melihat heran seniornya itu.

Sementara itu di bandara Kira terlihat menundukan kepala dan menatap ponselnya yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dalam pikirannya terlintas bayangan sebuah ledakan dimana dia berada di dalamnya dan terlihat sseorang gadis berambur merah tua memanggil namanya, Kira kemudian memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang. Kira terbangun dari lamunannya setelah tiba-tiba merdengar seseorang yang benar-benar memanggilnya.

"Kira _Nii-chan_ ... Oiii ... _Nii-chan _..." seorang wanita berambut pendek berwana kuning terlihat tengah berlari sambil memanggil Kira dengan diiringi beberapa orang berbaju rapih yang juga ituk berlari bersama. Shinn dan Athrun ituk menoleh kearah wanita itu.

"Siapa itu?"kata Shinn singkat sambil melihat wanita yang menghampiri Kira.

"Itu adalah bidadari yang sangat cantik yang turun dari surga, lihat betapa manis senyumannya," jawab Athurn yang sedari tadi tak berkedip melihat wanita yang saat ini sedang berada dengan Kira selah sedah dalam gerakan _Slowmotion_. Shinn hanya melirik dengan ujung matanya melihat tingkah Athrun.

"_Yare-yare ..._ kau ini selalu saja mengatakan hal yang sama pada setiap wanita yang kau ..." belum selesai Shinn bicara Athrun sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. "Cepat sekali dia menghilang ... pergi kemana dia? Jangan jangan!" Shinn yang tadi sempat heran dengan tingkah Athrun yang tiba-tiba menghilang seketika kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah Kira yang sedang berbicara dengan wanita tadi. Shinn hanya menatap heran dengan mulut yang menganga saat melihat kearah kaptennya itu dan melihat Athrun yang sudah berada di samping wanita yang berada dengan Kira, dengan tangan kiri merangkul wanita itu dan tangan kanannya memegang betankai bunga mawar yang tak tau Athrun dapatkan dari mana.

"Hai nona cantik, siapakan namamu gerangan?" tanya Athrun pada wanita itu dengan mengeleuarkan jurus playboy biasanya. Tampak terlihat warna merah meroda dari wajah yang menurut Athrun bagaikan bidadari itu, sedangkan Kira yang tiba-tiba diganggu Athrun mulai terlihat kesal.

"Emm ... namaku ... Caga ... Cagalli ..." jawab wanita itu. Belum selesai meneruskan nama panjangnya Athrun sudah mengeluatkan _Gombal no jutsu _nya.

"Ahhh ... nama yang cantik, pantas saja wajah dan senyumanmu begitu cantik," tambah Athrun menggombali wanita yang bernama Cagalli itu. "Perkenalkan nona, nama ku ..." belum juga selesai Athrun memperkenalkan diri, Athrun merasakan sebuah tarikan di telinganya.

"Ya ... ya ... ya ... aku rasa sudah cukup," kata Shin sambil menjewer kuping Athrun dan menariknya. "_Gomen ..._ kapten anak ini jadi mengganggu kegiatan PDKT nya kapten," tambah Shinn dengan polosnya berkata pada Kira, yang membuat Kira tambah mengerutkan kening karena kesal melihat tingkah bodoh kedua bawahannya itu.

"PDKT? Aku dan Nii-chan maksudnya? Hahahahahaha ..." kata Cagalli sambil tertawa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakann oleh Shinn. Sedangkan Shinn dan Athrun malah balik bengong melihat tingkah gadis manis itu.

"_Onii-chan?" _kata Athrun.

"Maksudnya Kapten Kira?" tambah Shinn. Keudian Shinn dan Athrun saling bertatapan.

"Gak mungkin banget deh ..." kata Athrun dan Shinn bersamaan.

"_BAKAYAAARRROOOO! _Aku tidak sedang PDKT atau apalah. Dia itu adik ku ... dan kau, jangan harap playboy cap dua kapak sepertimu akan aku biarkan mendekati adikku," balas Kira dengan segala kekesalanya yang meletus dan meyemburkan api kearah Shinn dan Athrun.

"Hahahahaha ... makanya _Nii-chan_ tuh cari pacar jadi gak akan salah paham terus tiap bareng aku," giliran Cagalli menggoda kakanya.

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka Caga," jawab Kira dengan wajah innocent. " Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan disini Cagalli?" tanya balik kira pada adiknya itu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menurut Kira itu memelukan.

"Emm ... bisa aja ya _Nii-chan _ini ngelessnya kaya kaya tukang ojek ... hahahahaha..." balas Cagalli yang mengetahui maksud kakanya itu. "_Nii-chan _kan tau kalau sekarang aku Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan Negara, berhubung presiden sedang ada sedikit kesibukan dan tidak bisa hadir jadi aku disini untuk menyambut tamu kehormatan kita dari Plant.

"Pantas saja kalo begitu." Jawab Kira dingin menanggapi penjelasan adiknya itu. Sementara itu Shinn dan Athrun tengah berbisik sambil membelakangi Kira dan Cagalli.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kapten yang begitu kejam memiliki adik yang manis dan cantik, bagaikan _Angel and Demon_ saja," kata Shinn berbisik pada Athrun.

"Benar, sungguh malangnya bidadari cantik itu harus terjebak dengan iblis terkejam sepanjang hidupnya," tambah Athrun menanggapi setuju opini Shinn. Akan tetapi telinga Kira lebih tajam dari pada telinga kelelawar sehingga apa yang Athrun dan Shinn katakan Kira mendengarkan. Dan sudah pasti yang terjadi adalah #DAG_DIG_BOOMMMM sebuah pukulan atau lebih tepatnya jitakan mendarat dikepala keduanya, lebih cepat sebelun pesawat yang akan take off.

"Aku mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan," kata Kira dengan dingin kepada kedua bawahannya itu. Sedangkan Cagalli yang juga mendengarkan hanya berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Sementara penyiksaan berlangsung yang dilakun oleh Kira pada korbannya Shinn dan Athrun dengan di tambah ekspresi cagalli yang tak hentinya menertawakan tingkah ketiganya, terdengar sebuah pengumuman dari C.I.C bandara.

'ting tong ... ting tong ...'

'Pesawat kenegaran Plant dengan code Air Plant One akan segera _landing_'

'ting tong ting tong...'

"Emm ... mereka sudah tiba ya ... _Nii-chan_ aku pergi dulu ya aku bersiap duluan di karpet merah ..." cagalli pamit pada kakanya.

"Iya aku bereskan mereka dulu" balas Kira singkat. Cagalli pun tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang tengah bergulat itu.

"baiklah sekarang kita mulai misi kita, di luar perkiraan ku kalau Cagalli malah yang datang. Ini tambah merepotkan saja, tapi kita harus lakukan dengan sebaik mungkin dan Kalian pergilah ke post kalian masing-masing,"

"Roger that ..." jawab Shinn dan Athrun bersamaan dengan keadan yang masih setengah sadar terkapar dengan mata berbentuk obat nyamuk bakar yang tengah di putar-putar setelah mendapat luapan kekesalan dari atasannya.

**~T.B.C~**

Nah sekarang karena kemarin (sebenarnya sih minggu atau bulan kemaren) ada permintaan untuk kolom Review, jadiiiiiii ...

Saatnya balas Review ...

**To: Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin **_**senpai **_**and Mangus-15Ichigo **_**senpai**_

_Arigatou gozaimasu senpai, _tampa bantuan_ senpai _semua aku gak kan ngerti apa-apa. Jangan bosan ngasih aku masukan ya_ senpai. Thank's for review _(n.n)/

**To: aputriabsari**

Iya semoga saja menarik ... hahahaha... Maaf ya updatenya jadi telat gini. Tolong maafkan saya ... beri saya kesempatan satu kali lagi ... #plak ... _Thank's for review _(n.n)/

**To: iam kitri**

Hahahahaha ... maaf ya Kira nya jadi gaje gini soalnya konsepnya emang gaje sih ... #jduaak ... oh iya soal Kira sama Lacus aku gak bisa janji soalnya Autor juga belum tau ni cerita endingnya gimana... please jangan marahin saya *peluk kaki Kitri ... _Thank's for review _(n.n)/ oh iya ... dan terimakasih udah ngingetin buat bikin kolom review (n.n)d

**To: Alyazala**

_Gomen ya Alya... _autornya telat pake banget updatenya_. Gomen _juga Cagalli nya baru muncul soalnya dari awalnya sih mau di tempatin di posisi Mirillia tapi ujungnya gak jadi. Autor masih bingung juga nih mau diapain Cagallinya (autor bakalan di hajar Cagalli) jadi ini juga muculnya baru sedikit. _Gomen kudasai ... Thank's for review _(n.n)/

_**~Sampai jumpa lagi dengan Autor gaje ini di Chapter selanjutnya~**_

_**BYE ... BYE ... (n.n)/**_


End file.
